


Strip Uno

by Junebug1312



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Nudity, Skype, Stripping, Unus Annus, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Ethan just wanted one Unus Annus video where they weren't nude but no they just HAD to play strip Uno.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 48
Kudos: 707





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan wasn't sure why he agreed to do these kinds of things. Over and over Mark would suggest Unus Annus video ideas and he would go along with them cause hey the channel was going to be dead in a year anyway. Still, this one might be a little too far, not in terms of content but comfort level. Or perhaps it was the perfect amount seeing as they weren't going to be in the same room anyway. 

Now Ethan wasn't overly-sensitive about his body image even though that's how it mostly came across in a lot of their videos. Sure, he wasn't the most confident but he wasn't shameful. And besides, it gave him plenty of reason to start working out harder which could really only be beneficial for his health. That being said, having Mark see his entire body still sent a cutting spike of fear in his stomach. Mark, the man who was the epitome of fitness to Ethan. Sharp sculpted edges and olive tanned skin, nothing like Ethan's too skinny, pale frame. It was hard not to notice really. At least this time they wouldn't be in the same room together since Mark had to go on a last-minute family trip so this time it was all through the lens of a shitty Skype camera.

"You about ready E?" Mark questioned stretching his arms out revealing his muscular biceps, tendons popping out of the skin. 

Ethan licked over his lips once feeling that sudden burst of anxiety in the pits of his stomach whenever he was insecure, "Yeah, you want to do the intro?"

Mark ran a lazy hand through his hair releasing tousles of dark hair onto his forehead.

"Yeah I haven't done it for a while"

Ethan swallowed stiffly happy Mark was willing to take over, the tension rising in his throat was making it difficult for him to talk.

"Alright and....I'm recording" Mark's features slowly morphed into a more 'on' version of himself.

"As you all know....time is fleeting and death is just beyond the horizon so why not experience as many things as possible before the clock runs out?" Mark started concisely, "Also as you can see I had to separate from Ethan so as to not deal with any of his bullshit anymore"

"Hey!" Ethan chided jokingly, relaxing a little as the flow of banter began.

"He wouldn't stop trying to touch me, this was the only way," Mark said resolutely. 

"Excuse you, mister! You are a liar and a fraud!" Ethan squeakily accused. 

Mark chuckled darkly, "Ok fine there are _two_ reasons I'm not there. I am currently in Korea visiting family so this Unus Annus video will be brought to you from across the seas"

"Wow!" Ethan squealed in his high pitched voice that he knew Mark was oddly fond of even though he acted annoyed.

As if on cue Mark rolled his eyes and covered his ears, "Even in Korea I am still developing hearing loss from your noises"

"Aw, you love it, papa!" Ethan teased winking at him.

Mark scoffed in opposition, "I can't escape you can I?"

"Never," Ethan said, a weird sensation fizzing in his chest at the sentiment.

"Alright well before we rattle on for hours with our tangent bullshit let me explain the video" Mark explained, "We thought we would raise the stakes of gaming"

Ethan waggled his eyebrows suggestively making Mark stifle a laugh while attempting to appear disgusted.

"So pretty much we are going to be playing Uno but with a fun little twist" Mark's eyes sharpened darkly, a coy smile playing on his lips, "For every round we play, the person who loses will also have to lose a piece of their clothing"

Ethan's skin tickled unpleasantly, the words reminding him of his insecurities and the millions of comments about how hot Mark was and how 'cute' Ethan was. Not that being cute was a problem it just upset him that nobody was ever going to look at him the way they looked at Mark. He was a fucking sex idol in comparison with his dark sensual bedroom eyes and broad strong shoulders giving fangirls all kinds of nasty ideas.

"Now I know what you are thinking," Ethan cut in, "' What if the AI wins' well you turkeys we have that all planned out as well"

"Excuse you," Mark said, his face the picture of annoyed disbelief, "I am explaining here! I will punish you."

A bashful smile twitched across Ethan's face, "Sorry master"

"So what Ethan was about to say when he rudely interrupted me was _IF_ the AI wins then both Ethan and me have to lose a piece of clothing" Mark raised his eyebrows, "Sound fair?"

"Yes, yes we get it, let's get going," Ethan said rushedly, the faster they got this done, the faster Ethan could forget about his imperfections being broadcasted for the entire internet.

"Impatient!" Mark criticized, "Fine, clearly, someone is feeling confident so let's go then"

As the first game started, the creeping anxiety swirled in the back of Ethan's mind distracting him from the gameplay. Which is probably why at the end of the first round Mark ended up winning.

"Ha!" His smile stretched across his face.

Mark was the reflection of arrogance and while it was an amazing portrayal of masked confidence Ethan knew that behind it, Mark was actually relieved. Mark might be assured of his own physique but Ethan knew how hard Mark pushed himself, no one tried that hard with no self-doubts.

"What'll it be first?" Mark inquired teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

Ethan grimaced, playing it up for the camera while a shadow of true doubt cast over him. It's ok, just one piece of clothing. Ethan tried to come up with any kind of game plan in his head but the waves of worry he was riding were quickly overtaking him sending saltwater shooting into his nose drowning out any rationality. So he was predictable and reached for his socks knowing he wasn't about to get away with only taking off one.

Mark clapped and hollered, his eyes filled to the brim with amusement.

"What you have a thing for feet?" Ethan tantalized wiggling his toes into the camera, "Wanna suck on my toes Marky"

Mark gagged looking disturbed, "I'll pass actually"

"Your loss" Ethan threw back.

"God ok I'm regretting playing this game already with you"

Oh if Mark only knew that Ethan was feeling exactly the same for different reasons.

"Next round?" Ethan asked, hovering his finger over his mouse.

Mark nodded going back to focused 'gameplay Mark' who just had to be better than Ethan. Which to be fair usually wasn't hard to accomplish with Ethan's lack of skill but every now and then Ethan was prone to surprise people. Unfortunately, that was not this time. This is not to say Ethan lost instead it was much worse because the AI won. Meaning not only was Ethan going to have to embarrass himself but also be compared to Mark.

"Shit, we got played hard" Mark commented, "Well...I'm no little bitch"

Without a single moment of hesitation, Mark was reaching to strip off his shirt leaving his chest bare. Ethan gulped eyes flickering up and down Mark's bulky, toned body, lost in his worries. They always had to one-up each other usually it was Mark needing to feel validation that he was stronger than Ethan either in his will or physically. And to be honest it got real old sometimes but other times it lit a match in Ethan's chest that got his heart racing, skin tingling. Made him feel alive. 

"Fine if that's how we're going to play this" Ethan challenged.

With all his might he moved his hands that were weighted at his side curled into fists and pulled off his shirt. Ok, that was done, where was the comfort Ethan was supposed to be experiencing? Instead, his tongue felt thick in his mouth as he watched Mark flex for the camera, his pride peeking out again. It was hard to shift his gaze off of Mark, and the build of his arms and the distracting way he was biting his lip. Would Mark feel the same way if he stared at Ethan right now? Ethan shook his head, his brain was doing crazy things to him because of the adrenaline rush from essentially letting the world have an open range on his body. But he was starting to wonder if it wasn't the world's judgements he was so afraid of?

"Ok Jesus, we get it Mark" Ethan scolded jokingly.

"Hey I'm doing this for the fans Ethan, I'm never one to deny them"

Ethan rolled his eyes, flexing his arms at the camera and biting his lip, "Look at me I'm Mark, I'm just soooo hot right guys? Aren't I just the hottest?"

Ethan stopped his impersonation to deadpan stare at Mark when he saw the expression on his face. His mouth was slightly agape and he had dropped his arms down to his side, his eyes stuck on Ethan's arms.

"Pretty good impression right?" Ethan teased, feeling awkward at the lack of response from Mark.

Finally, Mark broke his gaze and scoffed crossing his arms across his chest, "Not even close"

"Mhm" Ethan hummed dryly, "Now I'm going to knock your socks off in this next one"

"Oh my socks are glued to my feet, they ain't moving anytime soon!" Mark replied.

"We'll see" Ethan returned, his focus strictly on the draw four he sent Mark.

"Son of a bitch"

* * *

  
"How are your socks now?" Ethan smugly asked, stretching his arms out and placing them behind his neck.

"Consider them knocked" Mark responded with a sliver of surprise.

"You have socks, pants and underwear left Marko what'll it be?"

"Well considering the fact I can't take my underwear off without taking my pants off first I think it'll have to be one of the first two" Mark deadpanned.

"Well not with that attitude" Ethan retorted.

"Again I'm no pussy" Mark declared, standing up and unbuttoning his pants.

Ethan's throat got dry instantly, all moisture sucked out of it. It was startling watching his best friend strip off his pants over a shitty webcam but there was a hint of something Ethan didn't know how to describe. An unexplainable pull in his stomach to keep watching and not make a single joke to solidify how platonic they were. How uninterested Ethan was. This constant staring as Mark's black boxers came into view and his chiselled thighs clenched as he stood was definitely not helping in proving that. Ethan had seen Mark in much less clothing than this in numerous suggestive poses that would send fangirls blushing and squealing and he had never had a reaction quite like this. Maybe because it had always been an act then, a complete and utter joke. Mark flaunting his body for the sheer purpose of entertainment. This time was different, it felt more...intimate. Mark wasn't acting it up instead he was testing Ethan, thrusting him into a position Ethan didn't particularly like being in. One that felt like Mark was doing all of this for him. Maybe Ethan had just never really looked unashamedly like this.

Once Mark was sitting back in his seat, his collar bones the only visible bare skin Ethan perversely wondered how the leather of the chair felt against Mark's back, his legs. And then his mind wandered into wondering how Mark would feel. Was he soft, smooth edges or solid like his body suggested?

"I've impressed Ethan into silence, this feat has never been achieved before" Mark teased.

Ethan snapped out of his restless thoughts used to flashing in and out of his online personality he recovered quickly, "Oh you wish"

Not his best line but after being caught out by his friend it was pretty convincing. The turmoil stirring in Ethan's stomach was almost completely invisible to the viewers albeit his anxious lip nibbling but Mark didn't seem so persuaded still, he didn't push it.

"Well, viewers we are both down to two articles, whose gonna take it? Place your bets now" Mark mentioned.

As if Ethan had forgotten his current state he looked down at himself barefoot and shirtless. Shit Mark was right he only had his pants and underwear left. God help him with these new feelings emerging he better win.

* * *

Turns out God liked to see Ethan squirm because while he didn't lose, he didn't win either.

"Another tie? Are you kidding me? At this rate, we are both going to be naked" 

At Mark speaking his fears into reality, Ethan gulped slowly. While Ethan might have made fun of Mark before, he really only had one option here. But right now his worries weren't entirely on himself. Mark said twice he was going to take the dangerous course instead of submitting to the pressure of this game. Shirt off first, then pants...Mark could always take off his socks but Ethan knew better.

With a surprisingly amount of confidence Ethan wasn't aware he had he gotten up and unbuttoned his pants suddenly way to conscious of his underwear choice. As he slid his baggy sweatpants down his lean legs he was relieved to find a perfectly adequate pair of white boxer briefs. One less embarrassment for him to worry about. He kept his eyes downcast not sure if he could make eye contact with Mark at such a vulnerable time. 

"Hey!" Mark suddenly spoke, "Reverse Unus Annus"

Ethan's interest quirked and he looked up to see Mark motioning at his boxers which didn't exactly help his nerves. He gave Mark a questioning smirk who in return rolled his eyes in that typical Mark way when Ethan was being oblivious.

"Black and white"

Ethan looked at Mark and then at himself and let out a small chortle. How fucking coincidental. The overthinker Ethan was he wondered if this meant more then just a lack of laundry. 

"Not for long though," Mark said.

Ethan's eyebrow curved just as Mark hooked his thumbs in his boxers and pulled them down. Now, Ethan had seen Mark naked too many times to count at this point. So many times it was actually concerning. But he never felt an earthquake shaking his ground making his legs tremble till he had to grab onto his chair to steady himself. Mark's dick was always something that made Ethan feel insecure too. Long and thick perfectly proportional whereas Ethan's was maybe just as thick but shorter. He was average but Mark being Mark was always beating him apparently in every department. But envy wasn't the first emotion cascading in his stomach this time. No, it was...interest. 

When Mark sat back down he coughed uncomfortably which was unlike Mark, along with the soft blush running up and down his neck. Mark embarrassed was almost unheard of but it was a little comforting to know Mark was in a similar position to Ethan.

"Now I haven't lost yet viewers, I still have my socks don't forget" Mark wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Not for long" Ethan abruptly said surprised he had any air left in his lungs to respond.

Mark raised his eyebrows defiantly, "We'll see"

* * *

As it turns out God was supremely disloyal. One wrong picking of the colour green and Mark was throwing his last card into the pile.

"Fuck! No! Are you kidding me!?" Ethan exclaimed.

This round had been particularly long and Ethan had been close so many fucking times to winning somehow evading it every goddamn time because of Mark's reverse cards.

"Oh Ethan" Mark sympathized fakely, "How the tables have turned"

"Fuck off Mark!" Ethan rubbed his palms down his face.

"Aw don't be sad Ethan even though you lost you still got the reward of seeing my humungous dick" Mark taunted.

Ethan almost choked on his spit. While he would normally come up with a clever response his cognitive centres were a little preoccupied with crumbling into dust.

"Yeah, yeah" He mumbled, standing up the slight chill of the room passing over him.

Mark had already seen him naked, there was no reason to be shy now. So why was the action of pulling down his boxers making him feel sick to his stomach? 

"Come on Ethan don't back out on me now" Mark's smile was chilling in the best way possible.

With a deep sigh, Ethan pushed them down staring at the ceiling with persistence. Quickly he sat back down shielding his chest from the camera as if suddenly realizing he was shirtless. 

"There we go, game over I lost" Ethan announced.

"Just as I knew you would" Mark smugly reported.

"I think you're forgetting you still ended up naked Mark," Ethan remarked.

"Not with these bad boys!" Mark quipped, moving one leg up to show off his Markiplier socks.

Ethan snorted shaking his head in incredulity, "You're unbelievable"

Mark shrugged his shoulders a playful smile overtaking his face. 

"Well guys I guess that's the end, don't forget life is full of choices and sometimes you have to strip away the outer layers of yourself to accept what's inside, Unus Annus"

"Unus Annus" Mark repeated, winking at the camera.

With that, both boys moved to turn off their cameras, a strange yet not unsettling silence rolled over the room. Now they were just two naked boys in two different parts of the world.

"How is the family visit going?" Ethan asked.

Mark snorted, "Well currently I'm in my cousin's old room completely naked so interesting, to say the least"

Ethan chuckled, "Fair enough"

"Speaking of which..." Mark trailed off and stood again, his lower body coming back into the frame.

Ethan averted his eyes at first out of...respect? Platonic loyalty? But that magnet pull he had experienced before was back and dragging his attention to the freckles scattered along Mark's hipbones. There was a shuffle of fabric in the background from Mark pulling up his boxers and then abrupt silence. The sound of nothing snapped Ethan out of his obvious staring and he looked at Mark's stilled hands holding his boxers around his knees. His stare moved up to find that Mark was clearly looking at Ethan in a scrutinizing way. Ethan coughed, his cheeks lighting up scarlet and sidetracked his eyes to his computer screen which was still lit up with Uno.

"You can keep looking"

Ethan nearly choked on his tongue, eyes flickering back to Mark.

"Really" Mark's tone had lowered to a hushed murmur, "I don't mind"

He doesn't mind? Doesn't mind Ethan blatantly ogling his best friend like he was his next meal?

"Oh" 

Mark chuckled darkly, his lips twisting into a knowing smile, "Go ahead"

Ethan couldn't help but feel like this was a cruel trick or maybe Mark's ego was so big that he just enjoyed someone appreciating his body. Either way, his own body was starting to respond in very inappropriate ways to his friend. He had been suffering a semi for a good portion of the video boiling it down to the suggestive atmosphere of this entire thing but with Mark's offer, he was steadily growing. 

"Been working out?" Ethan mumbled.

"Yeah" Mark admitted, "You have too I can tell"

"Gotta look good for the viewers" Ethan joked, biting his lower lip as he continued to glance from Mark's torso to his face.

"Just the viewers?"

Ethan felt his heart halt in his chest. He thought he knew what Mark was asking but what if he wasn't? Or what if he was teasing Ethan and could tell that Ethan was trying to impress Mark subconsciously. He chose not to respond and wasn't sure if that incriminated him or saved him.

"Let me see" Mark requested, dropping his boxers finally and leaning against his chair.

Ethan's breath quickened. Shit.

"I um...I can't" Ethan mumbled out embarrassedly.

"What, why?" Mark asked honestly with slight confusion.

Ethan's face dropped down to his lap knowing exactly why he couldn't show himself off right then. He rubbed at his bright cheeks knowing they were only darkening. Unfortunately, after spending so much time together Mark seemed to know Ethan's emotions and thoughts before he even had them.

"Oh," Mark said with surprise.

Ethan covered his eyes with his hands not wanting to see the disgusted look on Mark's face now that he knew Ethan's secret.

"Well, I'm flattered" Conceit erupted from the words.

"Shut up Mark" Ethan whined, not entirely feeling connected to his body.

How was he going to get out of this one? Now Mark knew that Ethan was at least physically attracted to him which was absolutely mortifying.

"Show me"

Wait...what?

Mark's eyes were dark with that same challenging expression he used during the game painted on his face. This was a much bigger game though with much bigger risks. 

"Come on" Mark dared, "Or are you too scared?"

Ethan squinted his eyes analyzing this new behaviour from Mark. He wanted him to show him how hard he was for him? No platonic way to explain away that. The match in his chest was now more like a forest fire and Ethan truthfully didn't mind the burn. So with an insubordinate look in his eye, he stood up and tried his hardest not to instinctively cover himself up.

Instead, he watched Mark's face which switched from shocked to pleased, his coffee bean eyes growing wicked. Ethan realized how this looked, him standing in America showing off his body to his used-to-be platonic best friend while Mark was in Korea in his family's home. 

Breathlessly Mark openly racked his eyes down Ethan's form, "Wow Ethan you look—" 

Abruptly there was a knock at the door which Ethan could hear through Mark's webcam. Ethan jumped at the sudden noise and instantly sat back down his heart racing.

"One second!" Mark called, panic creeping into his voice, "I'll, uh, talk to you later Ethan I've gotta go!"

Ethan simply nodded as Mark stumbled to throw on his boxers and end the Skype call. Ethan, now alone was extremely confused and a little horny. Mark's words to him playing in a loop in his head, what had Mark been about to say? How did Ethan look?

Even as Ethan's heart clenched in his chest knowing he was never going to get the answer he came to a deeper understanding in his head. Maybe it was for the best they got cut off, it seemed neither of them were going to try and dissuade certain events from taking place and fuck Ethan didn't want to mess up one of the best friendships he had ever had. Yeah, this was better. Still the effects of the conversation were everlasting on his body and the unwarranted urge to touch won over being a good friend. 

Ethan reached down to stroke himself the sight of Mark's messy locks and eclipse eyes stuck in his mind. The raspiness of Mark's words as he flexed for Ethan, the firmness of his abs leading down to his large dick. Ethan's mouth watered as he bucked into his hand, a few moans spilling out of his mouth. What if the call hadn't ended? Would Mark have stroked himself to hardness just for Ethan, his rough moans tangling with Ethan's softer ones? Would his olive skin shade pink with exertion and arousal? A rougher groan escaped Ethan as he focused on a single image of Mark sliding his hand over his dick groaning out Ethan's name. And with that Ethan released all over his hand, his heavy breathing filling the silence of his gaming room.

Now it was time for Ethan to forget. 


	2. Trying to Work Things Out

It had been a week since Mark came back to L.A and not once had the Uno video been mentioned from either of the boys. When Ethan proclaimed he was going to forget all about it he wasn't lying. There was no point in getting hung up on some stupid thoughtless Skype session with Mark. But in saying that, Ethan's brain wouldn't shut up about it. In every video, his communication levels with Mark felt flawed on a level so deep it was hard to find the root of the problem. It was all a joke that Mark didn't want to touch Ethan but now it felt like more than that. It wasn't a joke anymore. No silly banter between two best friends. It was a barricade set up between two idiots who couldn't get a handle on their feelings. 

Ethan was frankly sick of it. But he didn't know what would be better, calling Mark out on his shit seeing as _he_ was the one who started this in the first place or ignoring it altogether. It wasn't Ethan who told Mark he could keep looking, wasn't Ethan who was about to profess something only to be cut off by an annoying relative. Or we're they on a simple 'you can look but can't touch' policy where Ethan was clawing at his hair each time Mark's eyes would flicker to his lips or chest. The whole issue was that Ethan didn't _know_. Mark wasn't giving him anything to work with. They were simply concentrating on shifty half-glances and stilted text conversations which only focused on video ideas. Not on how Ethan's heart stuttered in his chest at the sight of Mark's teeth digging into his bottom lip or the way Mark's eyes lit up when Ethan laughed. That was off-limits. 

Before the video, they didn't have limits, didn't need them.

Ethan was starting to get a little concerned that he was trying to preserve a friendship that was doomed to crumble anyway. Mark was either ignoring him or changing the conversation so swiftly that there was no possible chance for Ethan to bring up the increasing tension between them. In the darkest pits of Ethan's mind, he began to imagine the worst. Would they even able to finish a year of Unus Annus like this? And more importantly, would they be able to remain, friends even if they did?

Still, Ethan was no quitter, no matter how many times Mark made jokes about how he ended up quitting everything. Gymnastics, Youtube, a stupid pie. It wasn't that he was a quitter, it's that he knew when to let go. And he was positive that it wasn't time for him to let go of Mark just yet.

"Hey Mark"

Mark looked up hesitantly, eyebrows raised. Ethan sighed quietly trying to appear calmer then he felt.

"I was wondering...do you wanna workout together?"

A visibly surprised look crossed over Mark's face, "Work out?"

Ethan smiled easily, "Well yeah I know we've both been trying to get fitter and ever since we made that Presidential Test promise I just thought maybe..." 

Suddenly this idea was the worst thing in the world. Mark didn't want to even be around him why on earth did Ethan think that he would agree—

"Yeah ok" Mark finally responded, with a small smirk, "But I'm totally gonna kick your ass at pull-ups this time"

Ethan scoffed despite the constant fear abiding in his stomach, "Yeah right"

And as if with a snap of the fingers everything started to feel a little bit more normal. Maybe they'd be ok after all.

* * *

Gym day came up faster then Ethan remembered planning. Though he was anxiety stricken at the prospect of formulating a normal, average conversation with Mark when all they had been having were badly pieced together half-conversations for a week. But out of all the things Ethan allowed himself to be worried about what really plagued him the moment he stepped into the gym did not occur to him beforehand at all.

Mark decked out in loose red gym shorts revealing his toned calves, the shortness of them offering only a brief view giving Ethan feelings he thought he had stuffed down. His form-fitting short-sleeved black shirt clung to his broad chest and revealed his firm and strong arms which somehow appeared even bigger than on Skype. Come on, Ethan ogling your best friend is not going to fix the massive problem between you two, in fact, it would only add to it. Though it appeared that Ethan wasn't the only one interested in getting another glance. Mark's luminous rich soil eyes drifted up and down taking in Ethan's overly worn grey shirt and too small black shorts. He really needed to get new gym clothes.

"You ready man?" Ethan inquired bringing his water bottle to his lips.

Mark's eyes seemed distracted by Ethan's stretched out throat for a moment before he coughed and let his eyes fall to the ground, "Yeah man let's do this"

"What do you want to get started on first?"

"Treadmill?" 

Ethan nodded and strolled over with Mark to the treadmills. The gym was fairly empty which Ethan always appreciated seeing as he wasn't the most confident being a sweaty mess in front of a bunch of supermodel types. He grabbed a towel on his way and placed his water bottle gently down next to the treadmill. Mark was fixated on programming his treadmill, putting up the incline and speed to a level that made Ethan's head spin a bit. He knew that Mark was going to be better at running no matter how hard he tried seeing as Mark was so keen about running almost every day now. Still, Ethan was no beginner and was actually pretty spry as seen from the presidential test they did. To be fair that was for teenagers but still. This wasn't really about the workout for Ethan though, it was just nice spending time with Mark and not feeling awkward around him. Though last time Mark did punch a wall after Ethan pushed too hard so maybe this wasn't the stress-relieving activity Ethan should have suggested but what can you do?

Ethan was never one to push himself as hard as Mark did and for good reason. Ethan was able to understand his limits, his boundaries but Mark always had to be one step ahead of everyone just as was discussed in their therapy video. He let spite drive him while Ethan was ok with being pushed down a peg or two which is why he didn't try to set his treadmill higher then he knew he could do. Sure sometimes the defiant drive Mark obtained was almost admirable and showed everyone how he was always willing to go the distance to prevail but other times it showed how many expectations Mark let define him.

After seven minutes Ethan's face was red with exertion and his chest was heaving with each breath he took. Mark appeared to be in similar condition, his eyes trained on the moving floor of the treadmill like a meditative practice of some sort. Ethan chuckled to himself even though it caused more strain on his lungs and finally turned off the treadmill knowing that by exerting all of his energy on one thing he would be punishing himself in the long run. Mark being his usual self went for a minute longer than Ethan and then finally hopped off as well.

"Don't...don't punch these walls" Ethan mumbled his breath tangling in with each word, "T-They're solid cement"

Mark rolled his eyes as he rested his upper body on his thighs panting straight into the ground, "Shut up asshole"

Ethan wheezed out a laugh at Mark's embarrassed tone and took one large inhale of breath before clapping his hands together.

"Alright, next is weights" Ethan rolled his shoulders back and forth to stretch them out, "Think you can spot me?"

Mark still emitting small trembling breaths gave a shaky thumbs up in response. 

After doing a few arm exercises to make sure he didn't pull a muscle Ethan changed out the weights and took his position under the bar. Mark still wobbling a bit walked behind him and hooked his arms under Ethan's. Ethan took in a sharp intake of air forgetting exactly how close they were going to have to be for this to work. He could feel Mark's hot breath hitting his neck faintly and a tremor of stress ran through Ethan. This was so not the time for Ethan to be feeling unsteady.

"Alright lift-off" The timbre of Mark's voice made Ethan's shoulders tense and his head cloudy.

Ethan didn't know if he could resist following commands from that voice even if he wanted too. With a surprising amount of balance considering how light-headed he felt Ethan rested the bar on his shoulder blades and turned his feet out. As he squatted he felt Mark bend with him, his tailbone gently nudging Mark's lower stomach. Ethan swallowed harshly, the close proximity casting a shade over Ethan's judgement.

"Good" Mark praised lowly.

Ethan's hands tensed around the bar. This was doing the opposite of what it was supposed to. He wanted this to be the first building block on the road back to normal friendship but with the deep tone of Mark's voice combined with Ethan's ass brushing against Mark's dick every time he came up was providing a different experience. 

"Make sure to keep your feet flat" Mark instructed, his words wavering ever so slightly causing Ethan to believe that maybe he wasn't the only one feeling affected by these circumstances.

Ethan's legs and arms were numb at this point which sent a shiver of fear up his spine as he was sure that being aroused while lifting weights wasn't the safest. Though it was providing an excellent distraction from the pain. As Ethan's hips rose again brushing against the same spot on Mark, a small gaspy breath left Mark's mouth stifled by Mark's teeth digging into his bottom lip. On the next upraise Mark's hips were definitely shifted away from Ethan which could only mean one of two things. Either Mark was feeling super uncomfortable by his good, platonic _friend_ rubbing against him in a suggestive manner or...Mark wasn't as indifferent in this whole matter as he was trying to pretend to be.

No matter which it was Ethan's own stomach was rumbling with lust and now for a different reason, he was glad there were few spectators to this. Don't worry bystanders trying to do lunges he doesn't get off on gym equipment just his tease of a friend. So Ethan decided to take a risk, a Mark level type of risk where he would commit no matter what the outcome was.

"It was never just for the viewers" Ethan ground out.

Berating silence followed leaving Ethan with three more squats before he received an answer.

"What?"

It was the kind of response that had implications deeper than the words themselves. Mark was acting dumb on purpose. Ethan scoffed suddenly slashed by irritation.

"Oh, I see so we're just not going to talk about it then? Ever?"

Another silence followed this time heavier with tension but Mark wasn't running away and that's all Ethan had to hold onto. While Mark's lower body was angled away from him Ethan could still feel Mark's fluctuating breath on his neck. 

"It was never about the viewers for me either" Mark confessed in a whispered admission.

A breath got stuck in Ethan's throat making him gasp quietly. Well, that was something. More than silence, less than giving up all his secrets.

A huge rush of adrenaline mixed in with an odd amount of confidence laid on Ethan heavier than the weight, "It's _your_ turn to show me"

Mark knew what he was talking about Ethan didn't have to see his face to know that. The tightening of Mark's fingers around his laterals established to Ethan that Mark was well aware of what he was referring to. It was in Mark's lap now he could either continue ignoring this frustrating amount of pressure between them or he could make a move. 

With only a slight change in posture on Ethan's next uplift, his ass grazed against something very hard and very large. The weight and location were unmistakable. His eyes widened and his palms were so sweaty he was astonished he hadn't dropped the weight.

"How's that?" Mark questioned trying to sound confident while Ethan could hear the slight falter of worry. 

Ethan stilled, the weight finally starting to impact him as sharp pain grew in his joints. He hoisted it up to place it back in its hold feeling a rush of relief from his strained arms. Mark's arms were still looped underneath his and he quickly spun Ethan around so he was facing Mark whose pupils were cutting slices of crescents. 

"Good enough for me" Ethan lately reacted. 

Mark's reluctant smile grew into a pleased smirk as his hands drifted downwards to rest on Ethan's hips. Both boys were sporting pretty noticeable hard-ons and though there was a lack of people didn't mean there wasn't anyone. 

"Follow me" Ethan whispered grabbing Mark's wrist and dragging him along.

Mark followed without any questions as Ethan led him into the locker room and slammed him against the lockers. Mark's eyes widened with desire and shock. While Ethan wanted to take apart Mark piece by piece and put him back together again he still was feeling residual discomfort due to their long-lasting friendship up to this point. And the fact that he still had one question that remained unanswered.

"How do I look, Mark?" 

Mark's eyebrow raised his eyes searching Ethan's as he heard deeper connotations in his tone. When it finally clicked it was visible on Mark's face, his smirk turned to putty and stretched into a soft half-smile, eyes suddenly serious. He wrapped his large hands around Ethan's waist again and pulled him so their arousals were flush as well as their chests. One hand slithered up Ethan's spine and landed on the back of his neck drawing his face in closer to Marks.

Without breaking eye contact Mark answered in a hushed whisper, "Irresistible"

Ethan's heart fluttered expecting Mark to say cute or possibly sexy but this was so much more. Mark's gaze dropped inspecting Ethan's body making Ethan heat up.

"And God was I right" Mark groaned, "I can't resist this"

Finally, Mark pulled Ethan in closer and connected their lips and all the hesitation flew from Ethan's chest like birds from a magician's hat. It was freeing, letting go of all other thoughts and simply focusing on the taste of another person. It had been so long since Ethan had been this close to someone that he could savour their feelings on their lips. Mark tasted like recklessness and impulse that faded into sizzling unadulterated want. Their hips moved rhythmically against each other their body heat melting into one another. 

Mark tasted like eternity, like dark nights watching 'Hot Fuzz' and bright days screaming at video games. Together they were going to be an unstoppable force, Ethan didn't have to question how he knew. He just did. It was just one of those things you feel before you think about that crystallized it as correct. 

Mark's mouth travelled to Ethan's throat and nipped at the tender skin, sucking love bites into it. Ethan's hands scrambled up to Mark's hair, needing balance in a precarious situation. He moaned loudly as his hips rutted roughly into Mark's. Abruptly a noise at the entrance of the locker room shook them apart as they stared at each other with lustful fear.

"Fuck!" Mark exclaimed unostentatiously, "Run!"

Hand in hand they raced to the back of the locker room where there were change rooms located. Mark attempted flicking the curtain open with one hand which ended up doing nothing.

"Fucking—really," Mark said while struggling to fight the curtain back.

Ethan bit back laughter at Mark's ridiculousness until the sound of footsteps loudened and he helped Mark pull back the white curtain and quickly shut it. Mark put a finger to his teeth-bitten lips, eyes glazed with amusement at their predicament.

Ethan backed Mark up against the wall again and whispered into his ear, "I'm not done with you yet"

A small noise erupted from the back of Mark's throat, his eyes now shone with desire.

Ethan chuckled, " _God_ even the idea of me touching you turns you on"

Ethan remained eye contact as he fell to his knees scratching his nails down Mark's still clothed chest. Mark groaned at the sight, biting his lip the way Ethan recalled night after night and let his head fall back against the wall. Quickly knowing their time was limited Ethan shoved down Mark's loose gym shorts and caressed his hands down Mark's thighs and calves. Mark shivered at the chill of Ethan's fingertips against his skin. When Ethan had the time he was going to worship this boy but for now, he was going to ravish him. He quickly discarded the blue boxers he had on and licked his lips at the sight of Mark's flushed dick absolutely throbbing. Ethan rubbed circles into Mark's hipbones with his thumbs as he licked slowly around the tip before finally engulfing him.

Mark muffled a groan by slapping his hand over his mouth. Ethan smirked glad he was able to ruin Mark with just his lips. He sucked enthusiastically the sweet taste of sweat coated his tongue and as gross as Ethan thought it would be he craved more. He ran his tongue over each vein and then dipped into the sensitive slit, laving at the head. Groans fell from Mark's mouth at the sensations his nails clawing at the wall behind him because he didn't trust himself to touch Ethan right now. That unpreventable pull in his groin pulled his attention back to Ethan's wide dough-eyes staring up at Mark's face as he hollowed his cheeks. And that was enough to make Mark explode, biting down on his lip hard enough to bleed as to not alert anyone to their activities in the change room. His eyes clenched tightly as he came harder then he had ever remembered doing before, Ethan happily sucked him through it swallowing down his release.

Once Mark was done he pulled Ethan back up and nipped heartily at Ethan's jaw, "What happened to that coy act on Skype huh?"

Ethan smirked though a tiny blush rose on his cheeks, "It's still there just hidden under a week's load of unresolved sexual tension"

Mark swiftly turned them so Ethan was now against the wall, his arms throbbing at the initial contact since he had done quite a few squats before. 

"Well" Mark licked over his lips intentionally, "It's your turn now"

Without looking he pulled down both Ethan's shorts and boxers in one quick motion. Ethan moaned as his erection was released from the constricting confines of his shorts. Before Ethan could get his bearings Mark lifted him up by the back of his thighs forcing a squeak from Ethan's mouth at the sudden switch not to mention how overwhelmingly hot it was. Using the wall to keep Ethan up Mark kept one hand under Ethan while the other wrapped around him and stroked confidently making Ethan melt.

"So wet for me already" Mark chuckled darkly, "Fucking _leaking_ all over my hand"

Ethan hiccupped a whine not used to being the victim of Mark's dirty talk but quickly getting on board. He thrust his hips up into Mark's hand shivering at the intense pleasure it caused. 

"Look how desperate you are for me, fucking into my hand already" Mark stated rubbing his thumb over the tip of Ethan's dick.

Ethan moaned his head fuzzy with lust and the pitch of Mark's deep voice controlling him. He knew what the viewers said about Mark's voice but he never really understood the appeal. Until now that is.

"Tell me, Ethan," Mark said hushed bringing his mouth close to his ear, "Do you like how strong I am?"

A long whine escaped Ethan's mouth as he grasped onto Mark's broad shoulders reminding him even further at how strong Mark truly was. A wicked grin replaced Mark's simple smirk.

"I want to hear you say it"

Ethan gulped down a moan, his eyes glassy as Mark continued to stroke him expertly, " _Fuck yes_ Mark"

"What about if I pinned you down" Mark questioned stroking harder, "And fucked you into the floor"

" _Yes, yes_ " Ethan moaned squeakily.

Ethan's throat seized as his body was racked with his orgasm and he trembled in Mark's arms. Mark stroked him through it watching Ethan's eyelids flutter with pleasure. Once Ethan was done and breathing heavily, Mark carefully put Ethan down staring affectionately at him.

"So muscles huh?" Mark inquired, "And what I said, is that a plan? Or just a fantasy?" 

Ethan giggled embarrassedly, "Uh, I'd like to make it a reality"

Mark chewed his lip, nervous all of a sudden, "With me?"

Ethan shyly gazed up at him. For how hesitant Mark was originally to get involved with Ethan now _he_ was nervous Ethan was going to back down? 

"Yes Mark I want that with _you_ " Ethan's eyes lowered, "I want it all with you"

Mark's cheeks coloured, his straight lined lips folding into a grin, "Good. Me too."

Ethan's eyebrows raised, "Really? You didn't seem to want that when you came back. You ghosted me pretty hard after that Skype call Mark"

Mark sighed ponderously, "I know and I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin our friendship any more than I already had and...I got scared"

"Scared?" Ethan wondered.

"Yeah, of losing you and everything we've worked for" Mark put a gentle hand on Ethan's shoulder, "I care a lot about you Ethan and I didn't want my feelings to fuck everything up"

Ethan nodded, understanding exactly how Mark was feeling. He did tell himself he had to forget about what happened almost instantly so it wasn't all on Mark.

"You're never going to lose me Mark" Ethan promised, "I'm here to stay"

Ethan kissed him sweetly pouring all unsaid thoughts into the touch. When they disconnected Mark coyly smiled at him, ardour playing in his warm eyes.

"Well...we should probably be getting back to your house so we can film" Ethan suggested.

Mark's brows furrowed cutely, "But we didn't work out?"

"I don't know what you mean Mark" Ethan stifled a chuckle, his eyes glowing with amusement "That was one of the best workouts I've ever had" 


End file.
